tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season=21 |season_no=21.12 |number=506 |released= * 3rd October 2017 * 22nd January 2018 * 4th February 2018 * 13th March 2018 * 17th August 2018 |previous=Philip's Number |next=A Shed for Edward }} The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor is the twelfth episode of the twenty-first season. Plot One day, James rushes in and brakes sharply at Knapford, causing him to be told off by the Fat Controller and Emily. Thomas teases James about how his brakes caught fire once, but James reminds him that good things came out of that accident; he was repainted red and does not have brake problems anymore, claiming to be the “fastest red engine on Sodor.” Thomas tells James that Rosie has been repainted red, much to his shock and dismay. James is already in a bad mood from having to pull trucks, and seeing Rosie’s new livery on the mainline does not help. James screeches to slow down, making a horrible squeaking noise in the process. To see who is the fastest, James challenges Rosie to a race to Crovan’s Gate. This, however, leads to James almost crashing into Henry, as James’ brake take a while to work. Rosie comments that something is wrong with James’ brakes, so James gives Rosie his trucks and sets off for the Steamworks. On the way, however, James does not hear any noises from his brakes, concluding that the problem was the trucks pushing him, Little does he know that he is leaking brake fluid. Having not heard the noise since he gave Rosie his trucks, James forgets the Fat Controller’s warnings and races down Gordon’s Hill. At this point, James has run out of brake fluid, and the driver cannot slow James down. James races through Knapford and into the shunting yards, where upon seeing Rosie, he calls for help. Rosie then tries to catch up and save him, but to no avail, and as the driver and fireman jump clear, James crashes face-first into the back wall of Tidmouth Sheds. Rosie then shows up, horrified to see what has happened. James, severely damaged as a result of the crash, suspects that he has landed himself in huge trouble. This turns out correct as the Fat Controller also shows up, very furious with James for not listening to his warnings earlier and for the damage to the shed he has now caused. Rosie claims that James was having problems with his brakes and he even went to get them checked. James admits that while he did go, he thought the problem had gone away and did not wait at all to have his brakes repaired. The Fat Controller tells James that he should have checked before his small problem turned into a bigger one. James apologises to the Fat Controller and Rosie who were right to warn him. However, the latter tells James that for a while, he really was the fastest red engine on Sodor, getting a small chuckle out of him as the workmen, construction vehicles, including members of the Pack, and the Search and Rescue Team all arrive at the scene. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * A Knapford Station Workman * James' Driver * Duck * Charlie * Belle * Philip * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Oliver * Max and Monty * Albert's Wife * Trevor (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Sodor Steamworks * Gordon's Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Crovan's Gate (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon and The Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, James' driver and the Knapford workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Rasmus Hardiker as the Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Kevin and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, James' driver and the Knapford Workman * William Hope as Toby * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Rasmus Hardiker as the Troublesome Trucks Trivia * A flashback from The Adventure Begins is used. A reference to the aforementioned special and the first season episode, Thomas and the Breakdown Train are also made. Also James' screaming is re-dubbed by Rob Rackstraw in both English dubs. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the twenty-first season. * The ending of this episode takes place during the opening scenes of A Shed for Edward and the twenty-second season episode, An Engine of Many Colours. The premise of the two episodes is based on the repercussions from this episode. * The episode aired in the UK on the same day Christmas on Sodor was released for digital download in the US. * This episode marks a few milestones for Rosie: ** Her first episode as a main character since the twelfth season episode, Rosie's Funfair Special. ** Her first speaking role in an episode since the sixteenth season episode, Sodor Surprise Day. ** The first time in an episode she is voiced by Nicola Stapleton in the UK and US, taking over from Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh, respectively. ** Her only speaking apperance in the twenty-first season. * This episode marks Charlie's only appearance in the twenty-first season. * This episode marks the first time that a tanker has been seen with a face since the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. * Certain lines of dialogue are reused from previous episodes: ** Henry's screaming before James hits him is reused from the nineteenth season episode, Henry Spots Trouble. ** Emily's first line, "Hello James", is reused from the twentieth season episode, Pouty James. ** In the UK dub, one of James' screams is reused from the special, Journey Beyond Sodor. Similarly, in the US dub, some of James' screams are reused from the nineteenth season episode, Philip to the Rescue. * In a deleted scene, James nearly collides with Trevor's hay cart, this scene was cut from the episode for unknown reasons. Goofs * In the first scene of Toby following the butterfly, it disappears for one frame before reappearing again. * In the scenes at Knapford Station, the lighting is off, resulting in the engines’ faces lacking shadows from the station canopy. * Thomas' whistle does not emit steam when he leaves Knapford station. * As James is braking for the signal, Rosie's side rods do not move. Additionally, Rosie passes through the signal. * As James and Rosie are arguing over James’ brakes, Henry's train seems to double in size then what it had been in the previous scene. * James is shown and said to have leaked brake fluid, but steam engines do not use brake fluid; they are equipped with vacuum or air brakes. * During the close up of James braking before and on Gordon's Hill, he suddenly has his external brake shoes from The Adventure Begins but for the rest of the episode, they are absent. * When Rosie is trying to rescue James, a white strip appears under her chin. * Up until James stops at a signal on his way to the Steamworks, his rear tender axle boxes clip through his rear buffer beam. * When the narrator says that James was leaking brake fluid, brake fluid keeps leaking and spilling, then splashes onto the tracks, but there isn't any brake fluid puddles visible on the tracks. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Broken Tidmouth Sheds Berth In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * On the Go with Thomas es:La Locomotora Roja Más Rápida en Sodor pl:Najszybsza Czerwona Lokomotywa na Sodorze ru:Самый быстрый паровоз Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 episodes